


With you

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, LetKinoshitaPlay2k15, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweet, You will for real need a dentist for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Karasuno wins the prefectural championship and a ticket to nationals, third years Narita Kazuhito and Kinoshita Hisashi can't imagine spending their night celebrating with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 3 - First Time. The pairing was requested by both le-amewzing and medeadea.

They all but leaped out of the bus from the Sendai City Gymnasium when they arrived at Karasuno High School, smiles on everyone’s lips as a herd of supporters greeted them.

Kinoshita elbowed Narita and said with a grin, “Hey, Miyagi Prefecture Men’s Volleyball Champion, that party’s for us.”

Narita colored and smiled sheepishly. “Don’t make it sound more grandiose than it is, Hisashi. I played for ten minutes.”

“And I played for five,” Kinoshita countered. “But we got to play, Kazu. We got to play.”

It didn’t escape Narita’s recollection for a second that this was the first official match Kinoshita had ever played on the court. For two-and-a-half years, his best friend and more-than-friend had stood on the sidelines, watching as upperclassmen dominated, only to be driven to frustration to the point of walking away. At least Narita had got to play during the Spring High their first and second years.

Even when they returned to the club, neither of them got much of a chance to play because of their impressive first years. And Narita had never begrudged them that. Practices took on a new life, and so did the rest of the team. Despite wanting to stand next to them in a game and not behind in the reserve box, he had never had so much fun playing volleyball.

But none of it mattered anymore. They had both played in the beleaguering five-set match against Datekou to win a ticket to nationals. And with the third years making a pact to retire after the Interhighs, this really was their last big shot. Hence why Tanaka was hollering and chest-bumping anyone who was willing (mostly Hinata and Nishinoya), and why Ennoshita couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yeah,” Narita finally agreed. “We _did_ get to play.”

Kinoshita softly punched him in the arm. “That’s the spirit.” With a sigh, he slumped against Narita before standing on his tiptoes to whisper, “You wanna come over tonight?”

Narita turned beet red. “I — I should really study. Exams are coming up soon.”

“That’s why we’re retiring after the tournament, stupid,” Kinoshita said with an eye roll. “Besides, if you flunk an exam, I swear I’ll eat my knee pad.” He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “Better yet, I’ll eat one of Tanaka’s.”

Not able to suppress his shudder, Narita muttered, “All right, all right. Just . . . never share that thought out loud again.”

“I know, right?” Kinoshita chortled. “I kind of grossed myself out.”

After the post-game revelries at the school, which involved more onigiri than either of them should ever eat in one sitting, Narita followed Kinoshita to the flat where he and his younger brother, Makota, lived with their mother.

They arrived to an empty house, but Narita called out nonetheless, “Pardon the intrusion.” He looked around and wondered aloud, “Where’s your mom?”

“She works until two tonight,” Kinoshita explained. His mother was a nurse at the nearby hospital, so Kinoshita and his brother were often home alone. “And Makota is staying over at one of his classmates’ places tonight. Something about fear for life and limb over his Modern Japanese grade.”

Narita’s brows rose. “So that means . . .”

“That means we’re all alone for six hours.”

The breath froze in Narita’s chest. Alone with Kinoshita for six hours. His own parents wouldn’t question his staying over at a teammate’s place, especially Kinoshita’s. Of course, they had no idea that he and Kinoshita were more than friends, but Narita wasn’t ready for that conversation quite yet.

But they were going to nationals and they were _alone together_. Narita could hardly say no to that. With a nod of affirmation, he quickly texted his mother that he was going to stay for the night. She replied in under a minute with a cryptic, “I thought you might.”

When they got into the room Kinoshita shared with his brother, they both shed their game uniforms, which carry the satisfying smell of sweat for a change, in favor of tees and basketball shorts. They huddled around Kinoshita’s laptop and watched music videos on Youtube for about an hour before the laptop ran out of battery.

“Okay, that’s it,” Kinoshita said as he shoved the laptop under his bed without bothering to plug it in. “I can think of a thousand things I’d rather do than watch stuff online.”

Cottoning on to Kinoshita’s reasoning, Narita raised a brow and said, “Oh? Like what?”

“Like this.” Without another word, Kinoshita climbed onto Narita’s lap and drew him in for a long, languorous kiss. Narita hummed in appreciation as his arms wrapped around Kinoshita’s waist. A small sliver of skin was exposed over the elastic band of his shorts, and Narita loved the smooth feel of it.

Feeling braver, he slid his hands under Kinoshita’s shirt and traced the column of his spine up until he had all but pried off the garment entirely. Narita broke off the kiss just long enough to whisk away the shirt and fling it over his shoulder.

Kinoshita groaned against his mouth. “You’re feeling bold.” He traces kisses up Narita’s jawline. His lips hovered over Narita’s ear for a moment before he murmured, “Kazu?”

Surprised by the unusual lack of certainty in Kinoshita’s voice, Narita drew back and met his gaze. “Hishashi?”

Cheeks red, Kinoshita ducked his head into his shoulder. “God, this is hard to say when you’re looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you might actually say yes.”

Narita blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened. “Hisashi, I — are you sure?”

Kinoshita smiled and stroked Narita’s cheek. “I’ve always wanted it to be you.”

All Narita could do was snicker. “That was the lamest thing you’ve ever said.” When Kinoshita stuck his tongue out in response, Narita found breathing difficult.

“Still true, though,” Kinoshita said. “I’ve had a stupid crush on you since the first day of practice when you let Noya stand on your shoulders to write his name in the dust on the top windows of the gym.”

Laughing, Narita shook his head. “I’d forgotten about that. I thought Suga-san was going to have a heart attack.”

Kinoshita snorted. “He was so disappointed in you. He thought you were the good one.”

“I _am_ the good one.” Narita crossed his arms and huffed. “You nerds would have burned the gym down ages ago without my guidance.”

“Chikara will be upset. He’s always thought that was his thing.”

“Tough.”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a while as the conversation died, but Narita couldn’t stop turning over in his head what Kinoshita was asking. He knew there was something more between them, or they wouldn’t have been kissing the way they were moments ago. And neither of them were naïve enough not to know where such things would lead if they allowed it.

He looked at Kinoshita, who was eyeing him with his lower lip caught between his teeth. Kinoshita, his first friend at Karasuno. His gaming buddy. The guy who helped him overcome his stage fright when he made appearances in Ennoshita’s weird little films.

The one who wanted Narita to be his first.

Narita cupped Kinoshita’s cheeks with his palms and drew him in for a long, breathless kiss. When they parted and he could manage, Narita gasped one single, important word. “Yes.”

Kinoshita’s eyes brightened, and Narita could swear he was about to cry. But instead, he laughed. “I hope you still think it’s magical when we inevitably discover we suck at this.”

But Narita just gave him a crooked smile. “Sucking at it would be all right with me.”

Choking on his own air, Kinoshita wheezed into Narita’s shoulder. “In other news, dirty talk is indefinitely banned.”

“Deal.” Narita pecked Kinoshita on the mouth before slipping out of his own shirt. “Do you have the stuff we need?”

Coloring, Kinoshita nodded and pulled a box marked Old Homework from beneath his bed. Inside was a box of condoms and three different kinds of lube. “I figured we might like one over the other, so we didn’t have to stop if it was . . .” He blinked at Narita. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are such a nerd.” Narita felt his insides go warm at the contents of the box, but he picked out one bottle that sounded the most lube-y, pulled out a few of the condoms (just in case) and tossed them on the other side of the bed before dropping the box on the floor. Then he laced his fingers with Kinoshita’s and held their hands over his heart. “I love that about you.”

Groaning, Kinoshita pushed Narita onto his back and straddled his legs. Lips cascaded down his chest until they stilled at the waistband of his shorts. Kinoshita hooked his fingers around the elastic and slowly exposed new breadths of skin until the garment was around his ankles.

Narita felt exposed, lying out in the open in just his briefs, which was ridiculous because he changed in front of a dozen other guys every day for practice. But it had never been intimate, had never been with the purpose of closeness rather than changing into or out of his workout kit or taking a shower. He thought it might be something else besides his underwear that was exposed, but he was with Kinoshita, so it was okay.

Blood roared in his ears when Kinoshita’s mouth closed over his still-clothed erection. He made a noise he didn’t care to classify as he gripped the sheets beneath him for dear life. He didn’t dare look down, or he might come right then and there. As it was, he was sure he got harder with just the thought of Kinoshita’s mouth on his cock.

“Kazu,” Kinoshita moaned as he slid off the briefs so he could engulf Narita’s length unimpeded.

His vision blurred as the wave of sensation rushed through his nerves. There was no part of Narita that didn’t feel the heat of Kinoshita’s mouth on him. At no point in his teenage life could masturbation have prepared him for this feeling, like his skin was on fire and his body might fly apart at the seams.

Not caring that he was making embarrassing noises, Narita reached down to stroke Kinoshita’s soft hair. He didn’t dare push for fear of choking Kinoshita, but he had to touch him. He just had to. “Hisashi,” he murmured over and over again, and he could swear he felt Kinoshita’s lips smile while cradling his cock.

With a wet pop, Kinoshita released Narita’s length, and Narita felt a more bestial urge kick in as he pushed Kinoshita onto his back and shucked his shorts and boxers in one swoop.

The sight of Kinoshita’s hardness, flushed and leaking, made Narita dizzy all over. Kinoshita was like this because of _him_ , and it gave him a feeling of power he wasn’t used to but didn’t mind at all. He was fairly certain he growled as his mouth descended on Kinoshita. Hands and kisses everywhere, Narita wanted to know every expanse of the boy beneath him who was writhing at his touch.

At last, he took Kinoshita into his mouth and almost gagged at the fullness in the back of his throat. However, he wouldn’t be deterred as he bobbed his head as far as he could comfortably while working the rest with his hand. Kinoshita was chanting his name to the ceiling, which only made Narita want more.

Narita was hazy and confused when Kinoshita’s hand came down and stilled his motions. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Smiling for reasons he didn’t quite understand, Narita climbed back up from his spot between Kinoshita’s thighs and kissed him. He could taste his own pre-come on Kinoshita’s lips, and it was probably the most erotic thing he’s ever experienced in his life. “Hisashi,” he moaned against Kinoshita’s lips.

Kinoshita hummed and looked at him adoringly, and Narita knew he was a goner. With a wobbly smile, Kinoshita stroked Narita’s face and said, “I love you.”

His heart dropping into his toes, Narita blinked for a solid thirty seconds as he allowed this information to soak in. Kinoshita loved him. Wanted him. They would be each other’s firsts, and there was nothing in Narita’s immediate field of thought he could imagine wanting more.

Narita places a feather-soft kiss on the tip of Kinoshita’s nose and murmurs, “I love you, too, Hisashi.”

Their lips met, and Narita couldn’t believe he had gone his entire life without knowing that he was able to feel this warm and heavy and full.

He was pulled out of his almost trance-like state when Kinoshita picked up the bottle of lube and eyed it warily. “Do you, um, know how this works?”

Flushing, Narita replied honestly, “Vaguely.”

“Yeah, same.” He shook the bottle and quirked a brow. “Kazu, do you mind if we don’t, er, go that far today?”

“Not at all.” Silently, Narita was relieved they didn’t have to decide who was going to top or bottom because he wasn’t sure he knew which one he really wanted, let alone what would make Kinoshita comfortable. However, there was one thing he did want to do. “Let me see that.”

Kinoshita handed him the lube, and Narita drizzled some on his left hand. Leaning forward, he fastened his mouth to the hollow of Kinoshita’s throat before closing his slickened hand around both their lengths. Slowly, he rocked his hips until Kinoshita could only manage the word ‘please’, which made his body kick into overdrive of its own accord.

Thrusting wildly into his hand, Narita felt a feral cry rip from his own throat when Kinoshita added his own grip. The sudden roughness made Narita come fast and hard, his satisfaction spilling onto Kinoshita’s belly in a way that was far more attractive than it should’ve been.

Kinoshita came soon after, and Narita didn’t bother resisting the urge to kiss him until both of them were starved for air.

More tired than he had ever been in his life, Narita slumped against Kinoshita and made a face at the wet squelch of come between them. “That’s kind of gross.”

“Yeah, a little.”

“But it was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Kinoshita answered, his voice as full of wonder as Narita felt.

Eventually, they found the strength in their spent limbs to clean up before Kinoshita’s mother returned, and to stow the box of Stuff They Didn’t Need for later and a little more research. But Narita wouldn’t trade this night for anything, because his first time was sweet and awkward and so very satisfying.

Kind of like Kinoshita, which made it all the much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though they are so sappy it makes me wanna barf, I really need them to be happy. I do.


End file.
